Loved, Lost and Found
by pixie1989
Summary: It is the next year at Camp Rock and a surprise on the first morning will shape the summer for the gang who are all back again, will they get to the bottom of the stange mystery before it is too late? Jason/OC, Smitchie, Naitlyn
1. An unusual wakeup call

**Hey this is my first fan fic****tion so go easy on me! I don't think Jason gets enough stories so here is one of mine! I am obsessed with the movie and couldn't change anything so I set it the next year back at camp...**

**I don't own camp rock or any of the characters except for Toria**

**Chapter 1-An Unusual Wakeup Call**

**Mitchie's POV**

I studied the ceiling above my bed tracing the patterns in the wooden beams of the cabin roof whilst I worried the edge of the blanket I had pulled around my shoulders. It was the first night back at camp and I was too excited at the thought of the summer ahead to go to sleep. I had drifted off for a few hours in the early hours of the morning after Caitlyn and I had spent hours catching up and planning what we were going to do over the weekend as classes wouldn't be starting until Monday morning. We had come up with basically identical plans…we wanted to spend the time with our boyfriends. I had been dating Shane Gray since the end of Camp Rock last year and over the Christmas Break Caitlyn had started dating one of Shanes band mates Nate Black. I sighed as I turned over to look at Caitlyn and I smiled at her she was sprawled across her bed with a little grin teasing the corners of her mouth.

"Let me guess," I asked her, "Too excited to sleep for long?" I saw the blush steal across my best friends face.

"Something like that!" she admitted sheepishly, "Actually I had a really weird dream I have this funny feeling that something is going to happen today and I was trying to imagine what it could be."

"Well is it a good feeling or a bad feeling?" I asked playing along as I knew that it was usually a safe bet to rely on Caitlyn's feelings as we had learned at our own expense earlier in the year.

"It's odd it starts out really dark and scary and then it gets confusing but the feelings ended in a beautiful rainbow of bright colours and bird song I know how cliché that sounds before you say anything."

I sat there on my bed thinking about what Caitlyn had just said trying to figure out what it could mean, "Well the birds could mean something to with Jason and he is usually happy right?" I said finally.

"Yeah maybe," Caitlyn still sounded out of it so I decided we should do something to distract both of us.

"Come on," I jumped off my bed and grabbed Caitlyn by the arm hauling on her arm until she was stood beside me, "We are going for a walk before everyone else at camp wakes up you know say hello to it all again while there is still a shred of sanity in the world!" I giggled as I pulled on a pair of ballet flats and zipped up the hoody jacket I had slept in.

"What is sane about this time in the morning?" Caitlyn retorted as she pulled on her own shoes and grabbed one of the Hoodies she had stolen from Nate over the last few months.

We were both wearing joggers and tanks underneath so it almost passed for real cloths, as we let ourselves out of the cabin I took a deep breath of the fresh morning air and looked through the trees and down to the lake. I could just see the end of the dock where Shane had first asked me out and smiled. I turned the other way to walk the long way around the camp and we chattered about things we had done and seen last year and what we hoped would be different this year. We had just walked into the middle of the main part of camp looking toward the Beach Jam stage when I noticed something odd there was something on the stage as we moved closer I revised that in my head to someone!

"Do think someone fell asleep out here last night?" I asked hoping that was the explanation.

"I don't think so Mitch!" Caitlyn jumped onto the stage and went over to the person lying down, "It's a girl" she sounded shocked and as I came up beside her and looked down I could see why she was covered in bruises and blood I couldn't help myself I screamed as I stood there looking down at the poor girl. I screamed over and over not knowing how to stop.

**Shanes POV **

_I couldn'__t believe I am back and Jason and Nate were with me this is too awesome a thought to have alone and I really don't care if they kill me for waking them up but I need to talk to someone…although I'm not sure Nate will mind too much because then we can go and find Mitchie and Caitlyn_!

Shrugging after weighing up my options I jumped on Nates' bed "Wake up wake up wake up!" I yelled knowing my Uncle Brown would probably yell at me later as our cabin was right next to his but I just don't care this morning I am too happy to care.

"Dude it's not even light yet!" Nate grumbled as he tried to shove me off his bed but I was not budging until he was conscious enough to talk to me.

"Come on man it's the first day back and aren't you psyched? Hey the sooner you wake up the sooner you can see Caitlyn!" I changed my tack mid way as I realised any mention of Nates' lady love would get his brain into full gear now I just had to side track the thought process before he ended up in full day dream mode!

"Ok I am up Shane happy?" Nate glowered at me as he threw a pillow at Jason who was sleeping half on the floor half on the bed, "Wake up bird brain if I have to be conscious you do to!"

Jason looked confused momentarily on returning to the world of the sane or not so sane in our case, "Did someone mention a bird?"

"Come on dudes what are we going to do today?" I was still bouncing on Nates' bed much to his disgust I might add which just makes it that much more fun!

"Well let me guess you two will be trailing to teenage girls around camp like the whipped puppies you are and I will be left to fend for myself."

Nate went pink and looked at floor and I will admit to feeling ashamed because I never realised what Nate and I being with Mitchie and Caitlyn would mean for Jason this summer, "Dude…"

"Stop there Shane I am seriously fine and I am happy for you guys" Jason looked totally calm but I could tell he was sad.

"Maybe you will meet someone over the summer Jase!" Nate put the thought out there and I will admit I had been thinking maybe the same thing as Nate and I had found our girlfriends at camp then perhaps Jason might as well. Jase looked like he was debating something with himself and then shook his head obviously deciding not to say anything which just made me curious and being a nosey kind of guy I was about to prod a bit but right at that moment someone screamed. They screaming kept going and I recognised the voice behind the terrified sound, "Mitchie!" the sound of my voice sounded strangled as I raced to the door of the cabin not even bothering to find a pair of shoes as I sprinted out of the room. I could hear the guys right behind me none of us were really in any state to be running around camp I thought suddenly I was wearing shorts and a t-shirt Jase had on trackies and a beater Nate was probably worst off running out in just a pair of sweat pants but I couldn't care less at that moment all I could think of was that scream I was still hearing she sounded petrified and suddenly it stopped and if it was possible my heart started racing even faster I was stupidly scared for her and I didn't even know what was wrong.

**Brown's POV**

I can't help wondering what this years' camp was going to bring there had been some pretty amazing acts last year and they would be hard to follow. It is definitely a great thing to have Mitchie Torres and Caitlyn Geller back again this year they have had an amazing effect on the boys and if anything it has made their music better and the band closer than ever.

He was going to have to keep an eye on the five of them this summer because he had a few ideas brewing which he was hoping to get them involved with but that was something he could think about later.

At least I won't have to worry about kids complaining about the food as by some miracle I had managed to get Connie to agree to come back to the camp again in exchange for Mitchie's place at the camp despite the fact that her catering business was booming.

Right now all I wanted to do was watch the sun rise over the camp before the summer madness began. As I stood there looking at the way the sky paled from inky blackness into a rich mauve I couldn't stop myself from wondering whether my life might have been very different had I made a different choice all those years ago. Regret was something I had learned to live with not to mention the guilt of knowing that there were some things I was most definitely responsible for that could have turned out so differently.

Just as was beginning to get myself to relax and appreciate what I did have I heard the thumps yells and laughs of my nephew and his best friends from the cabin next door. They were beginning to sound more and more like the kids I knew who just loved to jam out and mix with the music and the moment. It was good to see them like this again, they had all been getting affected by the business and not just Shane, Nate had become very serious and business focused but I had a feeling that a certain camper would manage to keep that in check and bring out the kid again. Jason was another story and had his own reasons for living in a fantasy land for which I couldn't blame the guy because the same thing hurt me too but for a different reason she had been his girlfriend but she was my daughter and it had been over four years since either of us had seen her. It was at the exact moment that I was going to go and see if I could get the boys to calm down that I heard it the ear splitting shriek that was coming from the lakeside stage area.


	2. Blood and tears

**Chapter 2-Blood and Tears**

**Jason's POV**

I leaped out from under my covers and tore through the door of our cabin to find Shane haring it down the steps looking frantic.

"MITCHIE!" Shane yelled as he raced through the camp obviously having recognised his girlfriends' voice. The poor guy looked like he would pass out in fear for the girl he loved but the adrenalin pumping through his system pushed him forwards. I knew that feeling of utter panic when you thought someone that you loved was in trouble. It literally felt like someone reached inside your chest and ripped out your heart with their hands and all you could register is mind numbing pain. I shook my head as my ghosts surfaced in my mind, right now I had to concentrate on getting to Shane and Mitchie.

_Damn I didn't know the boy could move that fast! _I was having a hard time keeping up with Shane and I could feel the stones and pine needles cutting into the soles of my bare feet. I could see Nate out of the corner of my eye keeping pace as we raced after our best friend and heard another set of feet running behind us.

_Well one thing that comes of years of musical training is an awareness of sound projection I suppose! _

I didn't need to turn around to know that it was Brown running behind me as his cabin was the only one beyond ours. As Shane burst through the trees and into the clearing on the side of the lake he froze and Nate and I almost collided with him before he let out a strangled sob and dashed at the stage where I could make out two figures that looked like Mitchie and Caitlyn crouched over somebody lying on the stage and all three of them had blood on them!

**Nate's POV**

_Oh Man I need to exercise more 'cos all those concerts and the dancing sure don't seem to be keeping me in shape._

My lungs are burning fit to burst as I sprinted to keep up with Jason as we followed Shane through the Camp. The screaming had stopped and that only seemed to make Shane even more panicky darting across the ground as fast as he in front of us. I can see him shaking from here and I just know he is running on fear for her…

_Oh God where's Caitlyn?_

The thought entered my brain like a thunder clap, if Mitchie was out and about this early in the morning than there was a strong freakin possibility that Caity is with her. The thought that perhaps his girlfriend was also in trouble stimulated an extra bust of speed from Nate and he drew slightly ahead of Jason.

_This is not a great way to start my day! Shredding my feet and giving myself a heart attack sprinting through the woods was not in my plans for today!_

Caity and I had been dating for about eight months now what was I supposed to do if I lost her or something seriously bad happened I just don't have a clue how I could possibly handle that I am only 18 for Christ sakes!

_I LOVE HER! Way to go Nate this is a really great time to realise that you are in love with your girlfriend, Aw Man what if I never get to tell her!_

It was at that moment that I burst through the trees and into the clearing registering that Caitlyn was on the stage with two other people but I just kept running towards her not stopping to take in anything just wanting to know she wasn't hurt.

**Mitchie's POV**

**Crack**

I stopped screaming rubbing my cheek slightly where Caitlyn had slapped me.

"Thanks! I needed that…"

"I know you did but OMG Mitch what happened to this girl?" Caity looked like she might cry, super strong Caitlyn Geller the girl I had never seen so much as sniffle looked like she might cry and that was the moment when I realised I had better pull it together.

"I don't know and right now that isn't the important issue what we need to do now is see what we can do to help her…we took that emergency aid course last fall remember?"

I dropped to my knees and ran through the things I had learned in my head,

_Right it was some weird acronym um… oh yeah DR ABC Danger, Response, Airway Breathing and Circulation. God this was so weird and humiliating in school._

"Right I don't think there is any risk of us getting hurt so… Hello can you hear me my name is Mitchie Torres and this is Caitlyn Geller? Okay so she's unconscious right next step…"  
After Caity and I established that the girl was in fact alive and breathing we started to check to see if we could find where the blood was coming from. There were cuts and bruises all over her but we found three that were bleeding quite badly one on her shoulder Leg and the side of her head.

"We need something to stop the bleeding!" Caitlyn was pressing her hand against the girls' thigh but was having limited success in stemming the flow.

"Right" I reached under my hoody and ripped my cotton top tearing the cloth into three pieces and handing one to Caity.

I heard running footsteps and saw three dishevelled looking boys running across the ground and I felt better now we could send for help and just knowing Shane was there made me feel braver. They were being followed closely by brown and an ever growing group of campers. As Shane got closer to the stage I could see the frantic look in his eyes and realised he must have heard me screaming, "I'm fine Shane!" I yelled to him as he made for the steps up to the stage closely followed by a rather green looking Jason and equally panicked Nate.

**Shane's POV**

I emerged from the trees barely feeling the burn of my over worked lungs and paused only for a second to look up and see Mitchie and Caitlyn on the stage I didn't even really see the third person until I got closer. All I could see was the Blood all over Mitchie. I didn't know I could make the sound but I swear I heard myself whimper like a tiny puppy that had just been kicked. It was like a physical pain in my stomach seeing Mitchie with that crimson stain on her front and not knowing whether or not the blood was hers. In my panicked state my brain immediately jumped to the conclusion that it was her blood disregarding the fact that there was a prone figure on the stage and I will freely admit that I am ashamed of myself for not being overly concerned for anyone except making sure my girlfriend, my one love was ok. It was like all I could see was red as I got closer to the stage and sprinted towards the steps up to the platform when I saw Mitchie look up at me and her I soften, "I'm fine Shane" she was yelling to get through my panic but those three words were like the sweetest music I had ever heard.

**Nate's POV**

I could see Blood OH God I am not god with Blood. Please don't let it be Caitlyn's I don't think I can bare to see her hurt I might actually throw up even the thought of her in pain makes me nauseous and I don't care how much of a girl sound right now because this is the girl I am in LOVE with and that is not something which makes me a rational human being at the moment when she is covered in blood. I know that it is a truly bad thing to wish but please let it be someone else's blood on her. I heard Mitchie tell Shane that she was fine and when I finally made it up onto the stage I could see for myself that Caity was fine two she was trying to stop another girl I didn't recognise from bleeding. She and Mitchie were holding wads of fabric against the girls head leg and shoulder. But that was not the extent of her injuries, she looked like she had been beaten within an inch of her life and she was skin and bone thin.

**Caitlyn's POV **

I looked up at Nate as he moved closer and nodded my head to reassure him I was ok, the boy looked as rough as I felt this was defiantly an interesting morning and not one that Caitlyn ever wanted to repeat although something told her this was going to get worse before it got better. I recognised shock and pity in Nates' eyes as he stared at the shell of a girl resting on the stage between Mitchie and me but before either of us could get out any more assurance to our boyfriends something totally unexpected happened. Jason let out an almost inhuman howl of pain and brushed past Nate to drop to the floor next to the girl as the rest of us stared at him in complete shock…how did Jason know this girl and why didn't we know about her. I saw something in Jason's eyes as he gently brushed Mitchie aside and took the girl in his arms that broke my heart. It was utter devotion and simultaneous devastation as he cried over the girl in his arms.

**Jason's POV**

I had followed Shane through the forest prepared to do whatever I could to help him and whatever situation we might find Mitchie in when we reached the lake side however there was nothing that could have prepared me for the sight in front of me. The first thing I saw was Mitchie and Caitlyn covered in Blood on the stage and I felt my heart jump to me those girls were like sisters and thought of them hurt was almost as painful to me as it was to Shane and Nate. As I continued to move forward I slowed as I got closer to the stage, it was obvious by this point that Caity and Mitchie were fine and he blood on their cloths belonged to a third person on the stage a girl so thin and battered it was almost too hard to look at her. I came to stand just behind Nate as he looked down at the girl between the two friends. It wasn't possible was it? I had been so long since I had seen her but I just knew it was like my heart recognised her. I heard a blood curdling sound and realised it was coming from my own throat as I not so gently brushed past Nate and dropped to my knees. I was gentler as I moved passed Mitchie replacing her hands with my own. I could feel the tears tracking down my face in searing rivers as I gathered her limp body into my arms and rocked gently back and forward arranging her in my arms so that I could keep pressure on her wounds.

"Oh God Toria what have they done to you?" I heard myself say the words and realised that I was going to have a lot of explaining to do later and hoped that my best friends would understand my reasons for keeping this from them.

"Jason?" I felt Caitlyn's hand on my shoulder and knew what she was asking me.

"Where's Brown?" I lifted my head looking around as I knew this was as much the moment he had dreamed of for years as it was mine.

"He's trying t calm down the campers and get them all into the theatre with Dee why?" replied Shane who had seen his Uncle herding curious campers in that direction only moments ago once he had satisfied himself of Mitchie's safety.

"Go get him" I said frantic now knowing that Toria needed to get to a hospital but needing Brown.

"Hey he is coming back this way!" Mitchie pointed at the middle aged man making his way across the lawn towards the stage.

"BROWN!!" I yelled I didn't care if they thought I was nuts…hang on they already thought I was mad so I had nothing to lose.

"What is it Jase?" he called pack picking up his pace slightly.

"It's Toria! She needs to go to hospital she's loosing blood fast!"

Brown seemed to freeze and then forgoing the steps leapt onto the stage in a move that had Nate and Shane widening their eyes as the girls outright stared at him. "Are you sure!" his voice was shacking almost as bad as mine. I nodded my head firmly as he knelt down and took over Caitlyn's position and saw her stand up and move next to Nate, Shane and Mitchie who were all gawking trying to figure out what was going on. "Hang in there baby girl," Brown brushed a kiss over Torias' cheek before pulling out a cell phone and ringing 911. "Hello I need an ambulance urgently at Camp Rock" he frowned at the phone and then practically yelled at whoever was on the other end of the phone which I could tell unnerved the others as Brown rarely if ever raised his voice to anyone. "I wouldn't have said urgent if I didn't mean it!" he paused again frowning darkly as he listened to the operator. "I don't care how you do it but get an ambulance here! My daughter is bleeding to death in front of me!" I heard gasps at Browns outburst as he closed the phone.


	3. Carrying Out Orders

**Chapter 3-Carrying Out Orders**

**Shane's POV**

I heard the others around me gasp when Uncle Brown yelled those last words. Was it really possible that the girl bleeding on the stage was Uncle browns daughter that she was my cousin! I was curious as to why Jason seemed to know and I didn't but that was a question for another time, just one look at their faces was enough to tell me that they were in agony. Well with Brown out of commission it was up to me to get things done.

I turned to look at Mitchie and put my hand on her arm, "Mitch can you and Caity go and wait for the EMT's in the car park then show them where to go?" I was still shaky from earlier and although I really wanted to keep Mitchie with me I knew that we needed to split up to get everything done.

"Of course we can but what are you going to do?" she frowned slightly as she reached out to grab Caitlyn's arm.

"Well I think Nate and I need to grab some slightly more decent cloths, you and Caity will pass and Jase isn't too bad I'll just grab him some shoes, when the paramedics get here let Jase and Brown go with them but find out which hospital they are going to. You two then come and meet me and Nate by my truck and I will drive us all to the hospital." I drew in a shaky breath, "I will need to find Dee and explain what's going on so be patient with me?"

"You know what Grey I didn't think you could take the lead like this, guess you proved me wrong!" Caitlyn said as she turned to the steps, "see you boys by the truck" she threw the last over her shoulder as she tugged my girlfriend towards the main entrance to the camp.

Nate was still standing there with a serious expression on his face I patted his shoulder as I moved forewords slightly, "Hey Uncle Brown Mitchie and Caitlyn are waiting for the EMT's and you and Jase should go in the ambulance the rest of us will follow in the car and meet you there!" The wounded look on my Uncles face almost destroyed me he looked empty as though he had given up hope!

"Shane?" even his voice was raw like the redness in his over flowing eyes, "I don't know what to do Shane!"

"Just stay with her that's all you need to do Unc, I will take care of everything I promise!" I turned slightly and laid a hand on Jason's shoulder, "Hey man will you be ok to keep it together till I meet you at the hospital?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry Shane I'll look out for Brown!" he gave a weak smile as he continued to gently rock the girl her held in his arms, "Just don't hang around too long we both need you there! I don't think I can get him through this as well!"

"Jason we will all be there as soon as we can possibly be, we will always be there for each other!" I almost chocked on the words this guy was like my brother and seeing my normally goofy friend this upset was really shaking me, he was the closest thing I had to an older brother he was the strong guy I look up to so I guess now it's my turn to be strong for him. He gave me one last curt nod before he turned his head back and all of his focus was back on the girl he had called Toria!

**Caitlyn's POV**

I couldn't help throwing another look over my shoulder in the direction of the stage when Mitchie and I rounded the edge of the Mess hall, a small ironic smile twisted on my lips. Well there is one thing for certain life is never dull with Connect 3 around. Who would have thought that I almost gave up on camp rock last year and it was only my mom that had talked me into coming back. The last thing I caught sight of before we rounded the corner and the stage was lost from view was Shane Gray comforting his Uncle and best friend as he took charge of an almost impossible situation. No matter how much I might wind Shane up about being ineffectual in the real world I knew that he had the inner strength to see us through this, Mr Gray was definitely stepping up to the plate!

"Come on Caity we need to get to the drive!" Mitchie was still dragging on my arm and I stumbled slightly trying to keep up with her manic pace.

"Mitchie, Brown was only on the phone a matter of seconds ago they won't get here that quickly we are miles away and it won't help anyone if we hurt ourselves hurrying! Not to mention the fact that Shane is taking the lead on this, the one thing that can mess with his head is you getting hurt and then he would be worse than useless to any of us!" That stopped the frantic girl in her tracks, "We still need to move!" Caitlyn added in a dry voice.

"I'm sorry it's just if I stop I have this fear that I will freeze there are some thing about my past you don't know Cait and stuff like this," Mitchie wind milled her arms, "really just makes everything worse!" her shoulders slumped and my eyes widened.

"You are so telling me everything later Miss Torres if I have to tie you to a chair and shine my torch in your eyes got it!" I hiked one hip resting my fist on it the other finger pointing accusingly at my best friend.

"I promise to tell you Cait but on one condition you have to promise not to tell Shane!" my eyebrows rose at that I didn't think they had any secrets they practically knew what the other was thinking before they said anything, "he is over protective as it is!" my best friend finished looking at her feet as she started to walk again.

We walked side by side on the path towards the car park my mind was on over drive. Not only was I trying to figure out the Brown/Jason/Toria thing, my head was now spiralling along every tangent as to what Mitchie might possibly have been hiding from me. We emerged from the trees onto the drive there were only three cars in the lot Browns, Mitchie's moms catering van and Shane's SUV.

The Ambulance wasn't there just like I said it wouldn't be so I sat down on the railing rimming the dirt circle whilst Mitchie paced frantically in front of me muttering to herself under her breath. We stayed that way for about ten minutes before we heard the sirens on their way up the track that led to the camp. Finally just as Mitchie was starting to drive me crazy with the pacing the Ambulance pulled up in the clearing. Almost before it had stopped moving two EMT's burst out of the back doors of the truck.

I stood up and moved towards them, "Hi I am Caitlyn and we've been sent to show you where you're going!" I said to them not knowing who the senior was and who I should be talking to.

"That is great we just need to grab some gear and then you can lead the way!" said the woman who was rummaging in the back of the van to pull out a gurney.

"Ok," I grabbed Mitchie's hand and we stood there as the two EMT's pulled out a couple of bags that they slung on their backs before lifting the gurney between them.

"Right which way are we headed?" asked the man. Mitchie and I swung around and walked back into the trees with the paramedics following behind.

**Nate's POV**

I can't believe how well Shane is handling all of this! I am virtually coming apart at the edges and I have so many questions, how is it that he can be so calm. This is turning into one of the weirdest days of my life. I wonder if it is all a dream and I will wake up in a minute. I am alone right now Shane has sent me back to our cabin to get dressed whilst he goes to find Dee. The feeling of guilt just won't leave me alone, I was praying so hard for it not to be Caitlyn that was hurt and now it turns out that it is someone my best friend loves, my other best friends cousin who if Shane's reaction is anything to go by he knows nothing about. Everything is just so complicated.

"Then you are just going to have to stop whining and help figure it out then!" I said to the room at large, great now I am talking to myself as well.

**Dee's POV**

"Alright everyone just settle down I want you all to stay quiet please!" I don't have a clue what I am doing but I just need to keep them here out of the way, if nothing else to stop them from seeing all that blood. Poor Mitchie and Caitlyn were the ones who found her I hope they aren't too upset by it.

I heard the door of the theatre open and Shane walked in, he made his way down the centre of the rows of benches and walked up onto the stage where I am standing, "Hey Dee," I had never seen or heard Shane this serious and right then he looked very like his uncle when he was having one of his more philosophical moments.

"Hi Shane!" I said resting my hand on his arm and directing him to the back of the stage where we couldn't be over heard but I could still keep an eye on the campers. "What news have you got? What is going on, do we know who that girl is?"

"Yeah Dee I know the answers to that," he said in a heavy voice lowering his voice almost to a whisper to make sure we weren't over heard. "The girl's name is Toria or at least that is what Jason called her!" my eyebrows went up at that and he shook his head which I took to mean as he didn't know how Jason knew the girl. "There is something else as well; apparently she is Uncle Brown's daughter!"

I gasped, "Are you sure?" I asked not knowing how Brown could have a daughter without someone knowing about it.

"Yeah I think so" Shane continued, "look Jase and Brown are going to ride in the Ambulance and me, Nate, Mitchie and Caitlyn are going to follow in my truck so can you hold down the fort for the day? We should be back this afternoon and Connie should be able to help you keep them all busy!"

"Absolutely Shane whatever Brown needs I will get it done you just make sure that girl is ok and look after your Uncle!" I said gently pushing him towards the steps.

"Thanks Dee!" Shane said giving me a quick hug before he ran back out of the room. I turned to face the see of faces in front of me and drew in a deep breath. This is going to be a long day!


	4. Medicine Part 1

**Chapter 4- Medicine**** Part 1**

**Jason's POV**

Sitting here looking at her I can hardly believe that she is back in my arms, it was not so long ago that I had almost given up hope that I would ever see her again. The only thing that would make seeing her better would be to see her open her eyes and look at me. I know that it is selfish saying that I just want to keep her to myself, she is Browns daughter and he hasn't seen her for longer than me and I know that he blames himself for her disappearance. Just looking at him now I can see the deep pain on his face and the guilt is lurking in his eyes.

"Brown?" I try to get him to look up at me, "Hey man it wasn't your fault there is no way that she would blame you for this! All we can do is make sure she gets through and that it doesn't happen again!" There was still a hollow look in his eyes that disturbed me it was like I was looking at a shell and the essence that was Brown Cessario was missing.

"Jase how can you say this isn't my fault you know what the letter said as well as I do!" there was no way I was going to be able to get him to accept the fact that it wasn't his fault so I hit him, not hard just enough to make him look at me again.

"Don't go down that road Brown, that is what they want you to feel and I know for a fact that Toria could never blame you, it was them that were to blame! They were the ones that hatched the plot, they were the ones that took her and taunted you! You are the least bad person I know, you got me through the hardest years of my life whilst having to accept the fact that I was so depressed was because I am in love with your daughter!" he tried to smile at Brown, "how can you think that you are a bad person and that it is your fault when you can help a guy like me who you didn't even know when you yourself were hurting!"

"You always have forgiven easily!" the twisted smile on Browns face was self depreciating.

"Well there is nothing to forgive!" was the only thing that Jason could think of as a reply before Mitchie and Caitlyn came back out of the trees followed by two paramedics carrying a gurney.

"Alright gentlemen if you wouldn't mind standing back please?" The female medic smiled kindly at us as she moved over to kneel on the floor beside Toria. I was reluctant to leave her side but knew that they could help her more than I could at the moment after all this is their job so I kissed Toria once more on the forehead before relaxing my hold and standing up. I looked up to Mitchie helping Brown to stand and keeping a hold of his hand wrapping her arm around his back in comfort. "Okay she is fairly stable we'll get her back to the ambulance and start her on IV fluids, there isn't much more that we can do for her here." They were quick and efficient as they lifted her and strapped her to the stretcher. "We can take two of you with us so who is coming?"

Mitchie didn't even give us a chance to answer but took charge which in a way I am grateful for as right now I don't want to have to do much thinking, "Brown and Jason are going with you the rest of us are following in the truck! Which hospital are you taking them to?" She was getting all the information that she needed as we all walked back towards the car park Mitchie and Caitlyn herding me and Brown like children which given our mental capacity right now is about accurate! We were loaded into the truck and the doors were about to shut, "We'll see you in a bit Jase!" Mitchie smiled and squeezed my hand before shutting the door and standing back with Caitlyn. Then we were off.

**Nate's POV**

We were on the move again Shane had come running into the cabin just as I finished getting changed, he had thrown on some cloths whilst I hunted for a pair of shoes for Jason before we both sprinted out of the door. My feet were sore but better for being in trainers rather than running around bare foot. We reached the clearing by the car park just as the ambulance was disappearing down the track.

"Come on girls!" called Shane as he walked over to his truck which was parked next to Browns 4x4. He unlocked the doors and climbed in, "Mitchie did you get the directions?" Shane asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Yes!"

"You're in the front then, Nate and Caitlyn you guys are in the back!"

"Sure thing; how far away is the hospital Mitch?" I asked curious as to how long it would take for us to get there.

"Shouldn't take more than 20 minutes for us to get there!" she said which was surprising as we are in the middle of no where who could have guessed there would be a hospital so close to the camp.

"Ok, everyone in?" Shane asked.

"Yeah we are all in Shane!" Caitlyn said, "Did you get a chance to talk to Dee?"

"Yep she has it under control I think she might be asking Connie to give her a hand though she is pretty much the only instructor left here with 50 kids to control!" Shane replied pulling onto the main road that headed away from the camp.

"Ok I am going to ask the question everyone is thinking!" Caitlyn sounded slightly impatient so I took her hand and gave it a squeeze for reassurance although that was more for my benefit as touching her gave me an instant sense of tranquillity, the contact reassuring me that she was ok. "Who is she?"

"Apparently she is my cousin!" Shane said before adding, "And the reason Jason hasn't so much as looked twice at a girl since I have known him!"

"I bet that's how Brown met Jason; didn't he say Brown offered him a place at the camp rather than applying that first year?" I asked.

"Uncle Brown and Jase have always been close I just never thought to question it!" Shane said shrugging his shoulders slightly and changing lanes to take the exit Mitchie had just pointed out to him.

"I have always thought Jason was sad about something, he just goes so quiet sometimes!" Mitchie spoke for the first time since they had left the camp. We all looked at her slightly shocked, "Well I mean haven't you seen his face sometimes especially when we were all at mine for Christmas and it snowed he just looked torn up!"

"You are so much more observant than me!" Shane smiled slightly at his girlfriend, "you've known him a year and notice more than I do, I have been his friend for 4 years and I have never noticed that I just thought he liked to be alone!" he looked at Nate in the rear view mirror, "You and Jase are the closest thing I have to brothers how could I not notice that!"

"I missed it too man!" I felt bad for Shane he was taking it hard, I have older brothers back home but Shane is an only child and I know how much he looks to Jason as his older brother figure to Shane he was the strong one that could be depended on even if he was normally as batty as a hen!

"Hey guys, I am sure they will explain everything when they get the chance but can we focus on getting the three of them through this?" as curious as Caitlyn seemed to be she was being the practical one of the group during this conversation. "Shane you know Jase would have a good reason for not telling you something and he thinks of both you guys as his kid brothers, did you ever think he was trying to protect you guys by not telling you? I mean just think of how we found her, there is something nasty going on here!"

I could see Shane smile then for the first time in what seemed like hours but in reality was probably only three quarters of an hour! "Are you sure your 18? Cos you seem to be way to wise for that!" he said as he relaxed his fingers around the steering wheel where his knuckles had gone white.

"Look there's a sign for the hospital we must be close!" Mitchie said pointing to the left.

"Right err has anyone thought how we're going to find them?" I asked suddenly, "we don't know her surname, it might not be Cessario!"

"Why don't we try the emergency room first they will probably still be there we aren't that far behind them!" Shane said as he brought the car to a stop in the car park.

**Mitchie's POV**

Oh shit hospitals, I hate hospitals! Right now I really wish I had told Caitlyn everything cos then she could at least have helped me stay sane right now I think I am on the verge of having a panic attack and if the look on Shane's face is anything to go by I think I might be cutting off the blood supply to his hand. Release the grip Mitchie! We walked through the doors of the Emergency room and the smell of antiseptic heat me life a fist, I had to breathe through my mouth as the smell was making me feel sick and although I could taste it slightly on the air it was much better than breathing through my nose. The four of us rushed over to the reception desk and I knew almost straight away we weren't going to get any further for a while the girl at the desk looked like she might end up as one of the patients in a moment her eyes became so round and she stuttered I thought she might have been having a fit...no such luck she was a fan, a big Shane fan and even him tucking me into his side with his arm around me didn't seem to be stopping the flow of her flirtatious chatter once she had regained her voice.

"Excuse me," I know I sounded pissed off but I couldn't help it right then I was too stressed out to be polite, "we are looking for a girl who was brought in from camp rock a little while ago?" I asked trying to breathe evenly and calm myself down I was getting claustrophobic in the artificially lit waiting room that was like my own personal hell.

"Oh yes the poor thing she looked in a bad way and those two guys with her didn't look much better if you ask me!" she was obviously a chatter but I was saved from having to think of something vaguely polite to respond with by Caitlyn who seemed to be getting almost as pissed off as me.

"Yeah we know that can you tell us where she is or not?" she was ringing her hands and pulling at her finger nails. Now I looked closely at her I could tell she was majorly freaked out just like me and we shared a frantic look which said it all; we wanted to get out of the hospital but there was no way we were leaving until we had found out what was going on at least.

Shane and Nate looked shocked at how jumpy and moody the two of us had become but they seemed to know better than to say anything, "Oh well she is in the OR at the moment but you can go and wait with the others I suppose! Take the elevator to the fifth floor and turn right follow the corridor around and you should find them!"

Caitlyn and I immediately marched towards the elevators towing Nate and Shane who called thank you over their shoulders to the receptionist who gazed lovingly after Shane.


End file.
